Lust
by selly1987
Summary: Just Some Dirty Fun RM SS Rated M For Sex. NEW CHAPTER UP
1. Chapter 1

Rated M For Sexual Content So If You Dont Like It Dont Read

Pairings : R/M S/S Maybe R/M/S/S

Ryan was getting ready for school thinking off last night with Marissa they were up all night having sex, Ryan was surprised the whole neighbourhood didn't hear. Marissa ended up slipping out about four in the morning so she wouldn't be spotted by Sandy or Kirsten.

Marissa was thinking about Ryan with a smile on her face especially last night, ever since they had gotten back together they hadn't been able to keep there hands off each other, and neither would have it either other way

Arriving at School with Seth, Ryan headed towards his locker when he felt somebody grap his ass from behind

'You know if my girlfriend catches you doing that she wouldn't be to happy' Ryan said smiling

'Yeah well i think i could take her' Marissa laughed

Ryan turned around smiling as Ryan leaned in hugging Ryan

'Last night was amazing' Marissa stated

Yeah it was' Ryan agreed

Ryan and Marissa were disturbed by Seth and Summer interputting there bliss

'Oh God can't you to keep you're hands off each other for five miutes' Summer joked

Marissa blushed as she looked up and saw Seth and Summer standing there

'Shut up i'm happy' Marissa stated as she got reder in the face as Seth and Summer started and her and Ryan

For the rest of the school day all either Ryan or Marissa could think of was each other and being together, preferbly in bed.

After school Ryan was lieing on his bed in the poolhouse, after finsihing all of his homework bored so he picked up his phone calling Marissa.

'Hello'

'Hey Riss its me'

'Oh hey Ry, what are you doing calling'

'Well i was just thinking about last night'

'Yeah it was amazing'

'Yeah. So what are you wearing' Ryan asked in a deep sexy voice

'A bra and thong' Marissa teased

'Well then i'll have to came over'

'I'll be waiting'

Ryan walked out of the poolhouse and drove as quckly as he could towards Marissa and Summer house. Parking the car he walk throught the front door not bothering to knock knowing he couldn't wait for Marissa.

Ryan walked into Marissa's room and saw she was lieng on her bed like she said in a bra and thong

'Took you long enought'Marissa teased feeling the need for Ryan grown as he made his way over to her

Ryan didn't respond just smirk at Marissa before pulling her into his body kissing her hard and passiontely on the lips

Marissa began upbutting Ryan shirt leaving him in a wife-beater before attacking his belt and throwing it across the room not caring where it landed and pulling off his jeans

Ryan quickly removed his socks and lay Marissa down on her bed unclasping her bra from behind and droping it on the floor beisde the bed, Ryan looked down admiring Marissa breasts before he started to messaging them first him his hands and then he started suck on them until they became hard

Marissa quickly peeld off Ryan's wife-beater when he finally stoped sucking and licking her chest.

Unable to wait any longer as he felt his erection in his underwear Ryan lifted Marissa legs up and pulled over her thong and grazed her legs as he did so.

Sitting up and removing his boxers before grapping a condom from the desk drawer, Ryan looked back down at Marissa looking for permssion as he always did, which Marissa granted by pulling him into kiss

Ryan Leaned down to enter Marissa and loved the she shaved down there he always thought it was better that way, most of the girls in Chino hardly ever did that. As Ryan enterd her he slipped into her as she was really wet but he could still feel how tight she was , as she hadn't had sex to much only him and once with Luke

Ryan firstly took it slow before getting into rhyme and he started pounding into Marissa grapping on her waist for supprt and he did so Marissa screamed Ryan name over and over again, Ryan liked girls who screamed it always made it better.

Marissa flipped Ryan over so she was on top and began griding into him and riding his massive dick hard.Marissa couldn't believe the size of Ryan compred to Luke

Afte a few minutes Marissa got off after coming and screaming his name out and bend down taking his massive dick in her mouth, she began sucking and licking slowly and first before going deep and Ryan finally came in her mouth

Marissa looked at Ryan with a sexy smile before wiping her mouth and joining him in bed wher they lay there happy and satasfied

Any Comment,Complaintents Or Suggestions Feel Free To Say In A Review


	2. Chapter 2

Ryan was lieing in the poolhouse after coming out the shower just in a towel when he was disturbed by Summer coming bursting throught the door

'Hey Ryan have-' Summer stoped seeing Ryan sitting on the bed in front of her with a towel on with his legs open so Summer could almost see his mannhood

'Seth' Ryan said smirking at Summers flustured face

'Em yeah' Summer said blushing looking at Ryan's perfectly toned body

'He up in his room' Ryan answered

Summer was starting at Ryan unable to stop when Marissa enterd the poolhouse looking at thr two wondering what was going on

'Hey guys' Marissa walked over to Ryan kissing him passiontly on the lips moaning as Ryan bit her bottom lip smirking at making her moan

Summer could fell herslef getting turned on and wet watching Ryan and Marissa kiss

Marissa looked back at Summer standing and leaned over to Ryan smiling before whispering something quielty to him which mad Ryan eyes lighten up

'Hey Sum' Marissa asked

'Yeah' Summer replied

'I know you've always had a thing for Ryan and Ryan and i have always wanted to have a threesome' Marissa suggested

'Em what' Summer repiled blushing althought the thought did sound appelaing

'Come on Summer Seth would never have to find out' Ryan reasoned looking at Summer checking her out and her perfect breasts

Summer thought about it she loved Seth but sometimes she wanted to do some exciting and different in her sex life that Seth couldn't provide

'Em okay but Seth can never find out'

'Perfect'

Ryan walked over to the poolhouse door locking it and shutting the blinds while Marissa guided Summer over to the bed removing her jacket as Summer removed Mariss jumper leaving her in a bra, Marissa leaned over caapturing Summers lips with her own to Marissa if felt weird but in a good way different from kissing Ryan softer althought she still prefered Ryan raw rought kisses

Ryan watched the two hottest girls in school one his girlfriend making out on his bed, he could fell himself getting turned in and looked down at his towel that confirmed it

Summer kissed Mariss aback surprised how comfratble she felt with her and Ryan, Running her hand throught Marissa hair as Marissa removed her top leaving her in her bra aswell to the delight of Ryan who was fully aroused

Ryan walked over to Summer and Marissa both smiling seeing Ryanwas turned on Summer grapped Ryan towel and pulled in of all her shyness desloved, she was shocked at the size of Ryan, Marissa had privatley bragged about it but never had she imagined that it would be that big

Marissa pushed Summer back onto the bed and stradled her removing her bra as Ryan did the same to Marissa, Marissa got up removing Summer jeans and underwear with it leaving her lying on her back naked as Ryan walked behind Marissa biting her ear causing her to moan, as he removed her short skirt and thong leaving all three teenagers naked. Mariss leaned down going down on Summer causing her to moan as she licked and sucked on Summer feeling Marissa tongue slipping into her clit

Ryan walked over to the bedside drawer bringing out a box of condoms and dropping t on the floor after removing one, Ryan slid it on before joining Marissa and Summer on the bed entering Marissa from behind as she continued to lick Summer

Ryan started slow only ever doing it once before to Marissa before Marissa started moaning encourging Ryan to go faster, Ryan becane quicking the pace grapping onto Marissa waist as he pounded into Marissa from behind causing her to moan

Ryan got up of of Mariisa as she sat up and Ryan moved down smiling at Summer and enterd her causing her to moan not used to Ryan's size as he kissed her and licked her breast causing her to moan louder. Marissa lay next to Summer to tilted her head in her direction kissing Summer on the lips slipping her tongue as Ryan becane pounding into her

Ryan lifted Summer on his lap so she was on top riding his dick and Marissa kneeled behind Summer handling her breast causing her to moan

After Ryan was finshed he removed the condom feeling himelf about to come as Summer lay down trying to recover and Marissa pushed Ryan down on the other side of the bed and took his dick in her mouth licking and sucking up and down his shaft until she felt him explode in her mouth, Marissa smiked looking down at Summer before pinning her down kissing her on the mouth there tongues mixing and Summer getting a taste of Ryan as well

After they were finished all three collopsed on the bed beside each other happy they had done it with no regrets

Any Comments Or Suggestions Just Review


	3. Chapter 3

Ryan was in the car making his way over to Marissa arriving he parked the car in the driveway and walked up to the front door ringing the doorbell after waiting a few minutes he got no answer so Ryan walked into the Roberts house and up to Marissa room to see where she was

Entering Marissa's room he saw it was empty turning around Ryan caught sight of Kaitlin standing on the doorway wearing nothing but her bra and thong,Ryan couldn't help but stare even thought he knew he shouldn't with it being Marissa's younger sister but she looked so hot standing there and Ryan could feel himelf getting turned on

'Hey Ryan'Kaitlin greeted him with a sexual tone to her voice looking at Ryan licking her lips

'Em.. hey Kaitlin is Marissa around' Ryan said trying to focus his mind on anything than his thoughts of than screwing Kaitlin at that moment

'No she out with Summer and my mom'Kaitlin explained walking towards Ryan

'So i should go then'Ryan replied trying to find a reason to leave

'No Ryan stay'Kaitlin asked

'Okay' Ryan agreed

'Come lets go to my room' Kaitlin said grapping Ryan hands and guiding him to wards her room as room closed the door behind him Kaitlin was in his face pinning him to the door leaning so close that Ryan could feel her breath on his face

Kaitlin leaned in kissing Ryan hard on the mouth always wanting to be with Ryan and that fact it was her sisters boyfriend just made it more of a turn on

Ryan kissed back not realisng what he was doing until he came to his senses pushing Kaitlin off

'What are you doing' Ryan asked confused looking at Kaitlin

'Come on Ryan i know you bwant me too in fact i know you do' Kaitlin giggled making refrence to Ryan obvious excitment evdent in his jeans

'I dont know' Ryan replied unsure what to do hois brain said no but his dick said yes

'Come on Marissa well been gone ages and she'll never have to know'Kaitlin said as she continued her assault on Ryan's lips

Ryan unable to resist kissed back as Kaitlin stardled her legs around Ryan waist as he carried her to her bed throwing the cusion off the bed not caring where they landed. Leaning Kaitlin down to her bed Ryan stood up removing his jacket as Kaitlin pulled off his shirt to reveal his trademaek wife-beater Ryan quickly peeled it of aswell as Kaitlin stared at Ryan's toned chest adrmiring the view

Ryan removed his wallet from his jeans pocket and pulled a condom out of it before dropping his wallet to the floor as he removed his boot and socks leaving him in just his jeans

Ryan leaned down beggining to kiss Kaitlin on the lips moving down to her chest as she removed his belt throwing it across the room and unbuttoned his jeans and pulling them down past his feet as Ryan kicked them off

'Ryan' Kaitlin asked looking at Ryan

'Yeah' Ryan repiled looking at her

'I like it rought' Kaitlin saided with a smirk on her face

Ryan didn'r respond instead quickly removed her bra and pushed her back onto the bed and lifted her legs up in the air quickly and removed her thong thrwoing it away Ryan stood up his erection evident and Kaitlin leaned forward pulling down his boxers to his feet and Ryan steped over them to get free

Kaitlin stated at Ryan massice dick unable to believe the size she had heard Marissa talk about it before but never believed it was that big,Ryan grapped the back on Kaitlin head a stuck his dick into her nouth as she began to suck and lick his shaft casuing Ryan to moan

Ryan pushed Kaitlin on her back on the bed as he leaned forward on top of her sucking her neck on moving down to her breasts lick them and kissing them casuing Kaitlin to moan before Ryan took Kaitlin nipple in his mouth a bite on it soflty causing her moan louder

Ryan grapping the condom put it on and without warning roughly enterd Kaitlin casuing her to moan as he began moving into her grapping her ass from behind to give himsef more levredge and continued pouding into Kaitlin as she screamed out Ryan named as he pulled her on his lap on continued his assault on her wet cunt

Ryan stopped halfway to the surprise of Kaitlin wondering what was going on before Ryan sttod up and flipped Kaitlin onto her stomach Kaitlin then realised what was going on at was getting wet just thinking about it

Ryan put Kaitlin so she was leaning on the bed on her hands and knee before entering her from behind as he pounded into her ass causing Kaitlin to scream loudert than she ever had Ryan pulled on Kaitlin haire contining to pound her from behind before taking his hand from her hair and spanked her ass check casuging her to cry out Ryan named more

Kaitlin finally came harder htan she ever came before in her life knowing that she ands Ryan would need to do this again

Ryan exited Kaitlin ass removing the condom as grapping her head sticking his dick back into her mouth as she began to suck it again Ryan grapped on her hair and started pounding her into mouth until he finally came inside her mouh as Kaitlin swallowed him loving his taste

'That was awsoeme'

'Yeah'

Hope you like it here will be more to come with different pairings,if anybody has any pairings they would like to see just say in your review


	4. Chapter 4

Heres the foursome you wanted.Future pairings will include Seth/Summer, Ryan/Taylor, Ryan/Julie, Seth/Talyor and maybe Ryan/Kirsten unless you think thats to weird and maybe Summer/Marissa/Taylor

Ryan was hanging in the poolhouse waiting for Marissa to come over while Summer hung out with Seth with Sandy and Kirsten away at a bed and breakfast for a few days leaving them home alone and Ryan planned to take full advantage of no parental supervision when he got Marissa alone in the poolhouse

Marissa left Summer in the livingroom with Seth while she went off looking for Ryan as she entered the poolhouse seeing Ryan lying on his bed as she went over stradling his wasit leaning down slipping her tongue into his mouth making his moan as she smiled into his mouth

'Hey sexy' Ryan purred

'Hey ' Marissa smiled as they continued to mkae out on Ryan's bed

About half and hour later Ryan and Marissa excited the poolhouse into the main house as they walked into the livingroom shocked to see Summer and Seth making out on the couch with Seth shirtless and Summer in her bra as Seth hand was up Summer skirt in the process of removing it

Summer and Seth sensing Ryan and Marissa in the room turned round embarssed as Ryan and Marissa just smiled at them before Marissa whispered something into Summer ear casuing both of them to smirk at each other before Summer walked over to Ryan and Marissa walked over to Seth both with lustful looks on there face

'Hey Ryan why dont you get those jeans off' Summer smirked at Ryan as she grappped his hair and slipped her tongue in his mouth

Marissa walked over to Seth pushing him on the couch and stardled his waist removing her shirt to reveal her red bra leaving both Ryan and Seth shocked but smiling at the same time

Ryan pulled away from Summer unbutting his shirt and wife beater to reveal his toned chest as Summer looked up smiling walking over to Ryan and kissing his chest and biting down hard leaving her mark

After taking of his jeans and leaving him in just his underwear Ryan started unbutting Summer's top and slid it off throwing it over the couch as he looked down at her chest slowly teasing Summer he unclasped her bra removing it and discarding it on the ground as he kissed her chest slowly and bit down hard on her nipple casuing Summer to moan out Ryan's name as Ryan smirked at Summer before removing her shirt leaving her in a pink thong which he also removed pulling it down with his teeth leaving Summer naked

Seth began kissing Marissa chest as she got up sliping of her skirt and thong along woth her bra leaving her standing naked as she grapped Seth's hand and kneeld down unbotting Seth's jeans and pulling them down to leave him like Ryan standing in just his underwear both guys sporting obvious erection

'Back in a minute' Seth excused himself running to his room and coming back with a box of condoms seeing a naked Summer and Marissa making out on the couch as Ryan was standing behind Summer pounding into her as Summer moaned Ryan's name into Marissa mouth

Marissa seeing Seth re-enter the livingroom got up leaving Ryna and Summer alone and pushed Seth on the floor as she grapped on condom and put it on Seth slowly before lowering herself onto Seth's dick and moving up and down feeling herself getting wetter by the minute as she began to moan out his name

Ryan pulled out of Summer walking over and putting on a comdom before walking back over as Summer lay flat down on the couch as Ryan lowered sown entering her as he fucked her into the couch Summer cupping Ryan's as pushing him further into her as she moaned out his name.Ryan dick rubbing against Summer's clit making it red and swalloen

Both Ryan and Seth stopped they were doing looking across the room at each other before swapping girls. Ryan walked over to Marissa and kneeld down entering her as hse grapped his hair and Ryan pounded into her and Seth did the same to Summer

A few minutes after Mairssa and Summer orgasmed Ryan and Seth expolded inside there girlfriends the four friends excusted colloped on top of there partners

Read my other fic rate M just sex


	5. Chapter 5

New chaper should be up soon. And i will try on post more often, if anyone has any suggestion for coupling just say in your review and the most popular ones i'll write


	6. Chapter 6

Ryan was standing at his locker in school when Taylor Townsend stopped next to him

'Hey Ryan' Taylor greeted

'Hey' Ryan smiled cheeking Taylor out

'So you busy tonight'Taylor asked

'Nope' Ryan replied

'So can i come by and we could find "something" to do"'Taylor asked suductively

'Defiently' Ryan smirked 'Oh and wear your school girl uniform i makes you look hot' Ryan whispered into Taylors ear before walking off down the corridor

Taylor stood at her locker still recovering from what Ryan just said to her feeling herself becoming wet just thinking about it before shutting her locker and running off to class

Later that night Taylor left her house in her school girl unforom and drove quickly to Ryan's. she had called him to make sure they house was clear for them with Ryan conformed

Arriving Taylor parked her car in the driveway before getting out and walking around the back off the house to the poolhouse, she walked in seeing no one there but a note on the bed addresses to her

Taylor walked over to the bed lifting up the note and becane reading it

_Taylor stand facing the bed and dont ,move or you'll be punished Ryan_

Taylor lay the not down smilin gthinking what Ryan was doing althought the thought of being punished defiently sounded appealing.Taylor stood facing the bed not moving a muscle

After standing for a few minutes Taylor started getting bored, she turned around where she say Ryan starting at her butt smirking

'Thought i told you not to move Taylor' Ryan smirked 'Now you need to be punished'

'If you say so' Taylor smiled barely able to hold her excitment

Ryan walked over toTaylor grapping her wrist and forcing her arms up over her head causing her to submit all power to Ryan.Ryan becane kissing Taylor neck causing a moan to escape her lips, as Ryan continued moving his hands down to Taylor's chest as he becane massaging her breasts which caused Taylor to moan even more

After a few minutes Ryan pulled Taylor over to the edge of the bed as he sat down first and dragged Taylor so she was laying across his lap, Ryan beane moving Taylor skirt up to get access to her butt when he relaised she didn't have any underwear on

'No underwear' Ryan asked bemused

'No i thought it would just get in the way' Taylor quickly replied

Ryan smirked at her answer as he pulled her skirt up to her waist leaving Taylor bare ass in view of Ryan

'I told you you were going to be punished' Ryan announced causing Taylor to bite her lip

Ryan becane rubbing his hand over Taylor's ass before raising his hand and bring it down spanking her causing Taylor to gasp in shock and pleasure as the sound of the flesh rang throught the poolhouse

'You like'd that didn't you' Ryan teased Taylor

'Y-eah' Taylor managed to choke out feeling herself getting wetter by the second

Ryan didn't give Taylor time to recover before bring his hand down again and spanking Taylor again, this time a little harder causing Taylor to screm out with a mixer of pain and pleasure. Ryan repeated the process over and over teasing Taylor inbetween with her ass turning red from Ryan's hand striking her

Ryan lifted Taylor to her feet as he stood behind her admiring his work seeing his hand mark on her ass as he started unbutting her top and he kissed her neck until he reached hte bottom and quickly removed Taylor's top throwing it on the ground leaving Taylor standing her in bra

Ryan quickly unclipped Taylor's bra letting it fall to the ground as Ryan turned around looking at her chest before kneeling down and pulling Taylor's skirt down removing it and her shoes with it leaving her completely naked infrom of him

Ryan grapped Taylor's ass and pulled her into him as ther lips contected and there tongues mixed, Taylor becane unbutting Ryan shirt as he threw it to the ground leaving him in his wife-beater

Taylor continued as she pulled over his wife-beater throwing it away as she stared at his toned chest with a smile on her face, Talyor kneeled down removing Ryan's belt and unbuttoned Ryan's jeans with her teeth as he pulled them down leaving Ryan in his underwear

Ryan grapped Taylor's waist walking them over to the bed before Ryan gently pushed Talyor down as he walked over to his desk drawer grapping a condom out of it

Walking over to Taylor Ryan removed his underwear revelaing his erect dick as he slid the condom onto it, as Taylor watched on with wide-eyes unable to believe how big he was

Ryan leaned ove Taylor pinning her to the bed as he began kissing her lips moving down her neck before he attacked her chest with his teeth, licking and sucking on her nipples before biting down causing Taylor to moan out Ryan's name

Ryan quickly enterd Talyor pushing his huge dick into Taylo's tight wet pussy casuing her to scream Ryan's name loudly as she griped Ryan's back digging her nails in leaving huge scracthes

Ryan grapped in Taylor's waist as he bcane thrusting into Taylor causing her to repeatly shout out his name , Ryan kept on pounding her feeling her wetness dripping down his dick before he lifted Taylor up and lay on his back so she was on top

Taylor becane riding Ryan hard feeling herslef start to lose it as Ryan fondoled her breast, just as Taylor was sure she was going to orgasm Ryan pulled out of her and pushed her face down on the bed before picking her up and placing her on all four before swiftly enterd her causing Talyor to scream louder than she ever had in her life as Ryan grapped her hair from behind and fucked her as hard as he could until Taylor climaxed

Ryan feeling himself about to come withdrew from Taylor before turnin gher around and exploding over her breasts

Ryan and Taylor lay back down on Ryan's bed both sweatly and exhausted as they lay down next to each other smiling


End file.
